Et laminam de lumine
by phillymilly246
Summary: AU-ish Dean and Sam stumble upon a hunt that lures them to a trap, they soon found out that they are awaken in a different world, where they are found by a girl, But soon after the world is at war. Dean/OC, later Sam/OC, OC/OC. Ratings might change later. Reviews are always welcome. Disclaimer none of the supernatural is mine except for my OC's and my world.
1. premonition

Chapter 1 – Premonition

"We can stop him; we both can if we do it together." A young woman said who is standing next to Dean with a bow in her hand ready to looked at her with determination, knowing she is right and reluctantly agree because together they are stronger. Dean stands tall, His side bleeding, ankle sprang, possibly a cracked or broken rib, his shoulder dislocated, arm throbs painfully, and definite concussion, but his adrenalin masks all that pain and stands beside her ready to fight. With a sword in his hand, rise high above his head and takes his stance against this demon that stands before them known as the Demon Dragon Gremial.

Dean Dashes forward forgetting the pain throughout his body. With the sword in hand and leaps up to gremial and strikes at the demon with all his might and the woman that stands with Dean ready her bow with an arrow and fires into the heart of the demon. Gremial comes crashing down, but not before he unleashes one final blast at them, he aims for the girl. Dean saw this and he rushes back to save her, the woman saw what is happening and the blast is coming in fast, she puts her hands up to guard herself from the attack. Dean jumps in front of her and took the blast instead. When the woman didn't feel anything she put her hands down and the first thing she saw was Dean before he falls to the floor, the woman catches him and gently put him lay him down, what she saw made her sick. The blow that he took left a nasty burn on his stomach and is spreading like a virus and disintegrating him turning into ashes before her eyes.

Tears stains her cheeks as she watches the horror unfold, she checks for a pulse, and smiles when she found one, not a strong one liked she hoped. After a minute Dean arouses slowly and gasps in pain. She smiles a sad smile knowing that he is alive, but not for long. Knowing that breaks her heart further. She moves and sits placing his head on her lap and into her arms, holding him close, more tears breaks through and onto his cheeks, she refuses to wipe them away, knowing more will just come. Dean looks up slowly when he felt wetness on his own cheek, he slowly moves his arm up to her faces and cups her chin in his hand and swipes away the tears that falls with his thumb, and smiles a little.

"No more tears." Dean told her. She laughed a little.

"I can't help it, they fall down involuntary." The woman said, and then she looked away from his face and turned to look at his stomach and saw the burn is spreading all over and there is no stopping it.

"we have to." She says trying to maneuver him to stand, he gasp in pain when she is trying to get him to stand.

"Alexis." Dean said quietly, but she didn't hear him and still trying to get him to stand.

Alexis looks back at his stomach and she saw that the burn mark has moved to his left leg and every time she tries to get him to stand the burn spreads faster, but she has to keep trying.

"Alexis… Alexis!" Dean said the second time louder so she could hear him.

She stopped what she is doing and looks back, tears in her eyes making everything blurry, but she finally got them cleared and saw that Dean had his eyes close in pain and he is breathing heavy.

"Stop i-it's too late f-f-for me." Dean said stuttering a bit.

Knowing that he is right, she slowly lays him back down on her lap and into to her arms.

"I just can't give up, maybe I will get someone, they will help I have no doubt about that, you saved us all from the darkness, and from the dragon Gremial, I just can't let you die." Alexis Said, she then soon went to get up and to find some help. Dean lifts his hand to her arm and grabbed it tightly with surprising strength.

don't want to be alone, I can feel it spreading all just don't want to be alone, I know that I'm done for, so please." Dean said trying to convince her that is too late. Alexis saw the pleading look in his eyes, so went back to position.

and what about your brother? He will be all alone." Alexis question Dean trying to convince him. Deans own tears surfaces and trails down his cheeks making them all wet.

"Tell Sam that I am sorry, and if he does get to our world tell him to live that apple pie life that he always wanted, if there is no way back then can you watch him for me." Dean replies back heartbroken knowing that he will leaving his brother all alone in the world.

"You can't just give up… W-w-we need you here, I-I-I need you please." Alexis said getting desperate, with more tears filling her eyes.

"Don't cry Lexi, I don't like it when you cry, it breaks my heart, I-I love you." Dean said.

"I-I love you too, and I don't like it when you cry also." Alexis replies back wiping the tears from his eyes, she leans down moving her teal hair away from her face and kisses him passionately, Dean moves his head up and kisses back moving his hand to her head and deepening the kiss, they broke away slowly staring intently at each other's eyes before looking away.

It is only a matter of time before Dean fades away; the burn now spreads down to both his feet and now his arms. It is slow going and painful making it a slow agonizing death. Alexis looks at the burns, and turns to look at him sadly.

"I don't want you to go." Alexis whispers.

"I know, but you don't have a choice, I am starting to loose feeling in my legs. How are my legs? Dean said. Alexis looks down and pulls his pant leg up what she saw made her sick. His legs are grey and when she when to touch it a chunk tore off in her hand then turns to ash. Alexis tearing up again, knowing now it is too late.

"I-I-I am sorry." Alexis said too him.

"No worries, I didn't feel anything." Dean said trying to lighten the mood, but failing miserably.

"It's just not fair, why did you do that? Why?" Alexis said as she cries out in frustration.

"I didn't want the one I love in this position." Dean said.

"what am I to tell the people that has help us along the way, the ones that has help stop the evil from spreading, I already lost my parents, we lost some good comrades and good friends that was with till the end, a-and I don't think I can handle anymore loss." Alexis looked away not hiding her tears any longer.

"You are a smart girl, you will think of something, plus like you said when your parents died they will always be with you, they will be in your heart always. That they are never forgotten, but are with you in spirit, that is what you told your siblings when they were sad. I am always with you in your heart." Dean said as he tries to lifts his arm to her heart, but sadly gives up because it's no use; he has no feeling in his arms now.

"Yeah you are, I guess you over heard that, huh?" Alexis said with a slight smile.

"Yeah, you are a good older sister trying to comfort your younger siblings. I just couldn't stop overhearing." Dean said remembering that day.

"You heard all that." Alexis blushed.

"Yeah, I heard you inspire people, seeing the good in people, and you persuaded some of the enemy to come to our side, overall you are a good person, and I am glad to know you, so I will know you will do just fine without me." Dean said, and Alexis blushed more, and looks away.

When she looks back, Alexis saw more than half his body turn to ash from the burn, Dean is trying to draw in every breath he takes and she knows it's only a matter of minutes till he leaves this world, leaving all who he loves behind. She bends down and gives him a final kiss, but when she lifts her head, he smiles and closes his eyes never to awake again, his soul returns to the heavens. Dean's body is now grey and crumbling, now the burns are moving up his neck. She places a quick kiss on his cheek before getting up from her position. Alexis slow lays his head down gently to the ground. A sob escapes from her mouth and fell back to the ground in anguish. Dean now is all grey and crumbling. Alexis wipes away her tears and be strong for Dean, she grabs his sword in one hand and in the other she picks up her bow, and Alexis slowly got up making her way to the well-lit door behind them. She slowly makes her way to the exit dragging the sword across the floor. When she makes it there, Alexis stops and turns her head to the prone figure lying on the ground that is now completely burn up and she saw him crumble to ground and is nothing but ash.

"Sleep well my love." Alexis says her final words before she turns her head back to the door; the tears are now dry on her face and starts walking out of the bright door and to the outside world where many of her friends and comrades are waiting patiently for their return. She can feel the sun on her face, wind through her hair, green grass at her feet. Alexis makes her way back to the people that has help with the victory that is here today and to tell the tale of a hero that has save them all from the darkness and evil that has claim the lands once more.


	2. The New world

Chapter 2 - The Other World

Sam awakes with a gasp, his heart racing, and pounding against his chest, he sits up slowly on his bed, and looks around the room, he finds his brother at the table using Sam's lap top. Dean looks up from what he is doing and stares at his brother for a minute then returns to the computer. Sam looks at Dean and lays back down with his arm drape over his eyes finally calming down from the nightmare or vision.

"Wanna talk about it." Dean ask not looking up from the computer.

"There is nothing to talk about." Sam replies, who is not getting up from his bed anytime soon.

"So what was is nightmare or vision?" Dean asks looking at Sam.

"I don't know." Sam answers back, sitting up with his legs on the floor and hands on his face.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Dean said getting frustrated.

"That's just it I don't know, the way I saw it seems more like a nightmare, but it feels more like a vision." Sam said getting more confused about this dream or vision that he saw.

"Wanna talk about, you said my name a few times in your sleep, I was about wake you up, so clearly its about me, now talk what did you see." Dean said prodding Sam for answers.

"Uhhh… I saw you and this woman in this huge temple, you carried what seemed to be a golden sword, and the woman that was with you she had teal hair and really beautiful and had a bow and arrows with her, then you guys where fighting this demon looking dragon, a-and when you both killed it, that think made one final strike, this blast was going to aim for this woman but you put yourself in front of her and to the hit instead, t-then you burned up in an agonizing death before you turned to ashes." Sam said nervously, he thinks about leaving out a few details, but he didn't knowing his brother will want the whole dream or vision.

"Well don't sugarcoat it." Dean said.

"You want the whole thing, so I gave you the whole dream or vision or whatever." Sam said getting irritated with his brother.

"I vote nightmare, this is a little far fetch to be a vision, there is no such this teal hair woman and there is no such thing as a demonic dragon." Dean said in finality.

"But this dream or whatever it felt too real, it's just like my other visions that I have had." Sam told Dean seriously.

"Plus I-I saw you die and burn turn to ash, I can't turn that away, it felt too real, I just can't ignore it, and I won't." Sam continues before Dean could get another say.

"We will work on your nightmare/vision later; I think I just found us a job." Dean says as he re-reads the article that he has found on the laptop. Sam's ears perk up at that.

"Oh… Where at?" Sam asks finally getting off of the bed and heading towards Dean to look over at the article that he has found.

"There are 3 unexplained deaths in a small town of Iowa." Dean said giving the laptop to Sam to look over.

"So how do know it's a job for us." Sam says as he read the article.

"Well it said that they have stab wounds on both of their wrist and feet –" Dean starts to say.

"Okay and how is this a job for us?" Sam questions cutting of Dean.

"Well if you would let me finish, like I was saying that these victims has stab wounds on their wrist and feet, but they also have this strange symbol on their chest of a dragon wrapped around a sword, and here is a real kicker all of the victims has no blood or any of their organs for that matter, it's like they are ripped out of there body, but the only stab wounds is the wrist and feet." Dean finishes, having Sam grasp the picture in his mind.

"Weird, so the only stab wounds is the wrist and feet right." Sam clarifies.

"Yeah, so there shouldn't be a reason as to why there insides are missing." Dean said.

"Let me take a shower then we will make our way out." Sam said, and then he got up, and went to his duffle to grab his cloths then makes his way to the bathroom to take a shower. Dean got up from his seat and start to pack their stuff, and checks out of there motel room.

Dean and Sam are now on the road heading to their next hunt, they have been on the road for 5 hours now only stopping once for gas and food. Dean is driving while Sam is in passenger seat looking over the article that his brother has found.

"This is a weird one Dean, I just can't think of what could do this." Sam said in frustration, he then leans his head back into the seat resting his eyes a little. He then heard a rumble and Sam looks up to see what that noise was, and he figures out it was his brothers stomach.

"So I might be a little hungry." Dean said rubbing his hand on his stomach, and Sam laughs a little.

"There might be a diner close by, we can stop for a few, and grab some food. We should get there by 10 tonight, so we will start investigating tomorrow. Hopefully there won't be any more deaths between now and tomorrow, but you never know." Sam said keeping an eye out for a diner.

"Dean turn here, there is a diner up ahead." Sam said after a few. Dean follows Sam's instructions of where to go. A few minutes later they have arrive at a diner. Dean parks the impala and both he and Sam got out the car and go inside where they can get some food. Once seated they both order there food and Sam went back to the lap tap to find out what kind of creature they are after. While Sam does his geek thing Dean decides to flirt with the waitress that is taking their food order. Dean orders a bacon cheese burger with soda, and Sam Orders the Chicken sandwich with water.

"I give up, I just can't figure out what creature that could do this. I ruled out vampires, werewolves, shapeshifters, gouls, zombies, demons, maybe it's some sort of pagan god." Sam said trying to figure what creature it is, but getting more confuse. Soon after their food comes, and they both start to eat, the waitress gives Dean a napkin with her phone number on it and show it Sam with a smile, and Sam just shakes his head in irritation of his brother not taking it seriously.

"It's a strange one indeed, well take a rest for now, we start interviewing any witnesses, victims' families, and see what we can come up with." Dean said then takes a bite into his burger; he makes a face for this being an awesome burger. Sam looks up at Dean in disgust, but he eats his own food not bother to look at Dean.

"If we don't get anywhere with this case, then our last resort would be to call Bobby see if he has any idea what this could be." Sam says after they finish their meal. Dean nods his head in agreement, he then flags down the waitress.

"Got any good pies?" Dean asks the waitress.

"Well we got blueberry pie, cherry pie, Boston cream pie, and our famous apple pie that everyone love and is our best seller, so take your pick." The waitress says giving him different and difficult choices in pies.

"You make this an extremely difficult choice. Well I will just take the apple pie. Sam?" Dean said and the waitress writing his order down and waits for Sam.

"Nothing for me, thankyou." Sam told the waitress, she nods her head and went back to place their order. Sam and Dean stays silent think of the case that they are currently working. The waitress comes back with two orders of pies.

"One is on the house boys, will that be all?" The waitress said giving the boys the pies.

"Thanks…Sherry?" Dean said giving her a wink, and making her blush, she excuse herself and clumsily make her way back to kitchen.

"So, after we finish the pie, we pay and make our way to next case, and this pie will be to go, I think I might eat it later unless you want it." Dean said.

"Nah you have it I am not in the mood for pie." Sam said, now looking out the window. Few minutes later Dean has just finish up his pie, he makes a few disgusting noises making Sam cringe.

"Can you be anymore disgusting?" Sam asks, as they make their way to the front to pay.

"Nah baby brother that is just some damn good pie, now my belly is full lets hit the road." Dean says in satisfaction. Sam just shakes his head in defeat.

It is now reaching 10 pm both Dean and Sam are exhausted from the long drive here, they made it to the town where there next hunt is, Dean found a motel that is right outside of the town, deciding that they should get some sleep in somewhat comfortable beds. Dean parks the car in the Dragon's Lagoon parking lot, he thinks it's a strange name for a motel, but leaves that thought alone, Dean looks at the passenger beside him and see that he is fast asleep, so he decides to let him sleep for a little bit while he check in a room for them. Dean makes his way to lobby, he spots a middle age man reading a new paper behind the counter, the man looks up when he heard the door swings open and bell chinks indicating that someone is has just come in, he put away his reading material and pays attention to the younger man that just came in.

"One queen or two? And how long are you staying for?" The man said.

"Um… two queens please, and it will be for at least a week." Dean said to the man who is now standing taller than Dean, he makes his back to where the room's keys are and gave him two sets.

"That will be 140.56, please." The man said, Dean gave him a credit card that has Ronald Skoolman on it.

"Debit or credit." The man continues the charge.

"Credit." Dean says, when the man is done he hand him the keys to his room for the week.

"Room 115 is down at the end." He said giving Dean some direction.

Dean says his thanks and went back to his car to wake up Sam, but before he does that he Sam sitting up and wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Sammy we are here, come on lets go, the sooner we get in the sooner we get some sleep and wake up early, I want to get this done and over with." Dean said and went to help his brother out of the car, Sam grunts from the sudden movement.

"I'm coming… I'm coming hold your horses." Sam told Dean, they went to trunk and grab their bags and the both make their way to the room, walking side by side, Dean opens the door and Sam fishes out his sweats and a t-shirt and went to bathroom to get ready for bed. When Sam was out he went to the bed that was further from the door knowing fully well that his brother would prefer the bed closer to the door. He collapses on the bed his head colliding on the edge of the pillow dead asleep and his feet dangling off the bed a little. Dean just laughs. He too makes his way to the bathroom and gets ready for bed himself after he takes a shower. When Dean is done he makes his way to the bed and finally sleeps after a long drive.

Morning comes and Sam is the first one to wake, he looks over to see Dean sleeping peacefully, he then gets up to get dress and start the day early. After Sam heads out Dean wakes up to find a note on his brothers bed, he gets up and moves to his brother's bed to read the note.

_"Dean went out to get breakfast, be back soon. Sam."_

Dean decides to wait for Sam to come back with the food, so he goes on Sam's laptop and see if he can come up with possible suspects. After a half hour Dean still has nothing and at that time Sam comes thru the door with the breakfast in his hand. Sam sets the food on the table and Dean looks around to see what Sam picked up. He picks up a bagel and grabs his coffee, then eats.

"So what's the plan today? We go in as FBI or what?" Dean asks Sam.

"Yeah and talk to the police, also to the victims' families, and coroners too, so we can look at the bodies, and also any witnesses that might have seen what has happen." Sam finishes of they are supposed to do today.

"It's going to be a long day, so let's suite up and get this done and finish and be on our merry way." Dean says when he was finish with his meal he got into his suite and Sam follows after Dean, they both are out the door. From the window into the lobby the middle age man is at the window looking at the boys, he stands tall, his eyes glow silver, he has brown reddish hair that he combs neatly, and wears a suite that is too formal for a motels manager to wear. He smirks a little once the boys are in the impala and drives off.

"Soon… Very-very soon boys." The man says giving an evil laugh.

Meanwhile at the police station, Dean and Sam wait for the reports of the victims patiently. Police men and women come and go with criminals and violators, or they are doing paper work. A young police officer behind the desk types away on the computer, Dean and Sam just looks at him; the police officer looks back and stops what he is doing.

"May I help you gentlemen?" the policeman said looking annoyed

"We are just waiting for the reports that we asked for about 20min ago." Dean said in irritation.

"What reports might that be sir?" The man said giving them a hard time.

"The reports of the more recent deaths that is in the area." Sam said before Dean says anything else.

"Tragic those deaths are, I even new some of them and they were all good people, one was a teacher, the other was a firefighter, and the last one I am not quite sure, never met him, but why do you need the reports got some ID on you." The young officer said looking sad for a minute. Both Sam and Dean are getting annoyed with him, so just to get it over with they show him their badges of being in the FBI.

"So it's that serious if the Feds are involve then, so you gonna catch the bad guy then, can I come along and help I am really good with a gun, and I can defend myself when it comes to that, so what do you say, can I help." The boy asks excitedly of being with FBI.

"Absolutely not." A voice said behind the officer that is behind the desk. The boy looks behind him and see a woman to be in her forties' and pales a little.

"Aww, why not." The boy pleads with the woman and both Sam and Dean stare at each other in confusion.

"Because I don't want my little boy getting himself killed, that's why." The woman said, the boy pouts before he storms out.

"Sorry about that, he can be a little head strong just like his father." The woman continues.

"So he is your son, I am guessing." Sam speaks up.

"You guess right, his name is Kyle Conner's, he just graduated from high school, so I gave him a job here so he can go to college and pay for himself, he want to go into forensics, and join the police academy." The woman said and the brothers just look at each other.

"Let's get to business please." Dean cuts in getting impatient

"Sorry officers, well anyways I found the files you are looking for, so here." She says and hands them the files of the victims, they thanked her and head out the car. Sam looks over the files while Dean drives to the coroners.

"This doesn't make any since." Sam says after looking through the files for the second time.

"Let's check the coroners see if they can shed some light on this case." Dean says. He parks the car to the coroners, once they were inside both of them went to front desk.

"Yes may I help you?" The orderly behind the desk asks the men in front of him.

"I am agent Smith and this is agent Murdock, we are here to look at the current victims' bodies." Sam told the orderly. They held out there badges for him to see. The orderly got a closer look.

"Yeah okay, just let me give her a call down here then we can get started." The orderly said giving the coroner the call. They wait for a few minutes then the double door opens, and out comes a woman that looks to be in her 30's, she has black hair tied to a bun, with brown eyes, and she is tall, and is also wearing a doctors coat.

"Hello my name is Anna Stevens, come lets go and get this over with, and I am very busy today." Anna Stevens told the boys and they made their way to bodies that is on the steel tables. Anna pulls the white sheets of the first victim.

"Well this is the first one that we have come across, and young child found this body, but anyways this is Victoria White, 3rd grade teacher, and people just loved her, she also volunteers at the shelter from time to time, and the second one is George Wells he is a firefighter in this little town, he gives money to charity. And the 3rd victim we don't know much of him, all I know is that he is from out of town, and I think he was staying at a motel that was out of town, but anyways we found out his name is Drake Collins." The coroner told Dean and Sam all she knows.

"Can we get a look at the insides ourselves." Sam said.

"Yeah sure, just give me a minute." Anna Stevens replies back, going over to where her tools are, she then grabs a scalpel and went back to the boys, and she cut up the body, so they have a look, once she is done, Dean and Sam took a closer look. They are surprise of what they found; the inside of the body is completely empty, aside from the bones.

"Can you give us a minute to look by ourselves?" Sam asks giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah sure, make sure you call me before you leave, and don't forget to sign out, I am going back to what I was doing, and if you have any questions, just have my orderly call me in my office." She said and left the boys in the room by themselves. Sam and Dean investigate the bodies themselves to see if they can find any clues that coroners and the police have missed.

"They weren't exaggerating when they said that the victims all have missing organs." Dean said looking inside once more.

"I found nothing that could indicate the possibility of missing organs, the only incisions I found is the wrist and feet nothing else, well beside the brand that is on their chest." Sam said as he examines the bodies.

"I think we are done, let give the coroner a call and head out, we got all that we could find here, and it isn't much." Dean said. Sam follows his brother out. The younger brother told the orderly to call and to tell her thanks and that they are heading out. The brothers made to the car and sit for a while to gather their thoughts.

"Wow, this is one bizarre case, I am not getting a good feeling about this, maybe we should call help because whatever it is could be powerful, and we still don't know what it is." Sam said nervously.

"Is your spidy senses tingling, you're not still on about the vision/ nightmare thing are you." Dean said turning to look at his brother.

"It still could come true, it felt so real, and yeah, this is something that we can't solve." Sam said giving into his frustration.

"I don't know about, but I could go some food." Dean said, and Sam looks at his brother in shock.

"How can you think about your stomach after all that, I can't believe you." Sam said in exasperation about his brother and food.

"What I'm hungry and its lunch time, so we are getting some food, and you are eating too, no if and's buts about it." Dean said as he starts the car and head to a local diner to get some food. Sam just looks over at the window and ignores his brother. When they make it to the diner, Dean orders his burger with soda and he also orders for his brother, but Sam protest and orders for himself.

"After this let's go talk to the vic's families and be done with for the night." Dean said, soon later their food comes out.

"But tomorrow we are calling bobby for help." Sam says in finality and Dean agrees. He would never admit to Sam, but he is also worries about this case, it is something that they never fought before. When they are done with lunch, the boy's decide to talk to the family of Victoria White.

"So Mr. White how long had your two been married?" Sam asks the question. While Dean looks around.

"About 5 years now, but we were in the middle of a divorce and before she got killed, and she has been staying somewhere else, she couldn't stand to be in the same town as me, so she packs her bags and left, leaving me and our daughter alone, and she really misses her mother." Mr. White said, his eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Where is your daughter right now?" Sam said. Dean is up stairs with his EMF meter in his hand, and looking around the house to rule out anything that witch crafty and ghost, so far nothing.

"At a friend's house, what does that have to do with the investigation?" Mr. White replies back snapping back in anger, then he stares down at his hands and refusing to look at Sam thru this whole interview.

"Nothing sorry, just one more question did you know where your wife or soon to be ex-wife was staying at before she… you know died." Sam asks one last time.

"Yeah Dragon something…" Mr. White says trying to remember the name of the motel that his ex-wife was staying at.

"Would that be Dragon Lagoon?" Dean says behind them coming into the living room where they just got done with the interview. Both Sam and Mr. White looks toward the voice.

"Yeah that's it, how did you know?" Mr. White gave a question himself getting suspicious.

"We drove pass it on the way here." Dean answers. Mr. White turns away in embarrassment

"Well Mr. White I think we got all that we need today, so here is our card if you anything to tell us about your wife." Sam said getting up from his place from the couch and went to shake the man's hand; Mr. White stands himself and went to shake the officer's hands. Dean and Sam make their way to the impala.

"I think we should check George Wells' family and see if there is more of a connection and if we can find where all the murders are taking place." Dean said as he and Sam got into the car. They make their way to Mr. Wells family. Once there Sam and Dean got up to the house and knock on the door. A woman appears with her cheeks wet from crying and a tissue in her hand.

"Hello Ms. Wells I agent Smith and this is my partner agent Murdock, we have questions for you concerning Mr. Wells' murder." Sam said in greetings holding out his badge to the woman, and Dean did the Sam. Ms. Wells nods and opens the door further open to let the agents in, and took a seat on the couch.

"So officers, what questions do you have for me?" Ms. Wells says hoping they would hurry up and ask.

"What happen before the night of his murder?" Sam asks looking directly at Ms. Wells, and she looks away.

"We were in a big fight, it was our first fight as a marry couple." Ms. Wells starts off.

"What was the fight about?" Sam continues prodding her for answers.

"Kids, I wanted kids and he wanted to wait for a few years, but that wasn't a possibility because I am pregnant now and I don't want to give him or her up, but I never told him that was pregnant with his baby, maybe if I told him then maybe wouldn't had a fight and then maybe he wouldn't have to die and we could just be one big happy family." Ms. Wells said as she starts to get frantic, her shoulder shaking, and her head on the palm of her hands crying. Sam gave a comforting pat on her leg telling her she doing a good job so far.

"Last question, Where did your husband stayed at?" Sam asks one last time. Ms. Wells thought about it for a minute.

"Some place on the outskirts of town, I believe it's called the Dragon Lagoon." She said, Both Sam and Dean's eyes widen at that.

"I that's it for now, thank you for your time." Sam said as he and Dean went to the front door, Ms. Wells held it open for the officers. Once inside the car Sam turns to Dean.

"I think we might have found our hunting ground and we were on it this whole time." Sam says as he sits himself on the seat of the impala

"So what do you want to do, it's already getting late, do you want to find someplace else to rest? Or do want to just get some dinner and call it a night and we will work this out tomorrow." Dean asks Sam.

"I vote second option, I am hungry plus we would have to pack up and check out, and probably miss out on the creature if it is here, so let's eat then check out the motel before we head for bed." Sam answers, and Dean nods his head in agreement, heading to the closest diner or bar that they might find. Dean found a bar that doesn't seem to terribly busy. They found a seat in the bar. Waitress comes to them an takes there order.

"So what will it be boys?" The waitress asks them.

"I will have a burger and a beer, Sammy?" Dean said.

"I will have what he is having." Sam said, and Dean just looks at Sam in shock.

"Coming right up." The waitress said and turning away to place their order.

"Care to repeat that, no rabbit food this time, who are and what have you done to my brother." Dean said.

"Shut up jerk, I am hungry, so I decide to grab a burger this time." Sam said, and Dean laughs a little.

"Bitch, well you do need more meat in your system, can't just live off of rabbit food." Dean said, and getting Sam to glare at him. After a while the waitress comes back with their foods.

"Here you go boys, careful its piping hot." The waitress said as she hands them there food.

"Thank you… Alice." Dean says after he reads her name tag, and winks.

"It's my pleasure." She retorted back and gives him a wink herself, and Sam just rolls his eyes at the both of them and returns to eating his food. When they are done eating, the waitress who name is Alice motion for Dean to go into the back room with her, he just gave off a goofy smile and looks to Sam for a brief second and willingly left with her. Sam just shakes his head and decides to play at the pool table. 20min later, Dean comes back with a grin on his face, and makes his way to his brother who is playing pool.

"Ready to go Sammy?" Dean says with a grin still on his face. Sam looks up to his brother, and he can tell that his brother had a grand ol' time with the waitress.

"Yeah, let's go." Sam says and when they both make it to the car, he snatches the keys from his brother's hand.

"Hey…" Dean shouts out. While Sam makes his way to the driver's side.

"My turn to drive jerk." Sam said and then he got in to the driver's side.

"Bitch." Dean said after then he conceded and got into the passenger side and let Sam drive back to the motel.

Dean and Sam arrives at the motel, they are on high alert when they park the car in the motels parking lot. They both got out and make their way to the bedroom, Dean is the last one in, he then closes it and locks the door, so no unexpected visitor comes thru.

"Here's the plan, we scout out the place tonight, and we meet back here in about an hour, so we got like 2 hours to spare, I suggest that we get some rest and gear up till then." Dean says to Sam while he looks at the window for any stalkers that might be lurking in the darkness.

The brothers are well rested and ready for action; Dean takes point leaving Sam watching his back. Once they are outside of their room, Dean and Sam went their separate ways. Dean took the Left side while Sam took the right side, hands behind their back where there guns are just in case if there is something out there. Dean went toward the lobby and saw no one behind the front desk, he decides to look further into the lobby, Dean stops for a minute, he hears something, and ducks down to hide. The book selves opens a secret passage way, Dean looks up from his hiding place and saw the motel manager in strange clothing coming out of the passage way, he makes his way to the radio and turns it on. There is a breaking news story.

_"Breaking news tonight, 18 year old Kyle Conner is reported missing earlier today when he did not come home from dinner the sheriff Conner says 'my little boy comes home every night for dinner even we fight he doesn't go far and that I am worried about my little boy.' So if you hear anything about his where bout's, please let us know." _The news broadcast says and at that time Dean hears a muffle scream coming from behind the bookcase, he then sends an SOS to Sam to let him know to come here. The Man smiles evilly before returning to the bookcase and down into the secret room.

A few minutes later Sam appear in the lobby with his gun out and ready to fire, he sees Dean duck down behind some selves behind the desk with his gun out. They don't know what they are dealing with, nut they need to act fast to save the boy's life.

"He has the boy Kyle Conner behind that book shelves." Dean whispers to Sam. They look for a way into the secret room by knocking the books off and onto the floor; they approach one final book that has the symbol of a dragon wrapped around a sword. Sam went to pull it and the book shelf opens and right away they here muffle screams, the brothers look at each other and runs into the room without thinking of a plan of action. When they went in, it looks like a medieval chamber with chains on the wall and when they went in further, what they saw makes them sick. Kyle lies on a alter that is cover in blood, he has stab wounds on is wrist and feet that is draining him of blood, but not so much since he is struggling with the bounds on his hands and feet. Dean and Sam got over there shock and make their way over to the boy and cut the bounds. Sam helps him to his feet. Dean takes off his jacket and then takes off his over shirt ripping it to shreds, and wrap it over the boy's feet and wrist to stop the blood flow.

"Can you walk on your own?" Sam asks the Kyle. He just nods his head and went to stand on his own, he scrunch up his face in pain, but otherwise he stands on his own.

"I need you to go and run, leave this place; we will be behind you when we catch this sucker." Dean speaks up and have Kyle safely leave the building in a fast pace. He then returns to the secret room where Sam waits in high alert. Dean looks to the left side of alter and see a Victorian mirror and at the top is the same symbol that they have been seeing. Sam looks to see what his brother is looking at and it is a mirror they both go to examine it, before they have any chance in turning around when they see the motel manager, he pushes them thru the mirror, the brothers scream out in surprise. The motel manager smiles at the mirror knowing he has them trap in his world. He moves forward into the mirror and laughs all the way through.

A young lady with teal wavy hair walks with her horse by her side hauling a trailer that carries supplies, with a bow and arrows on her back just in case there is a surprise attack; she walks on a path that is through the wood back home. She suddenly stops when she sees a flash of light that makes her turn her head the other way and closes her eyes from the impending light. When it stops, she slowly open her eyes and turns her head around, their up ahead she sees two bodies face down unconscious. She runs up to the men that lay on the ground. The woman tries to shake both of them awake, but fails to do so. Instead of moving on and leaving them there, she decides to wait till they wake on their own. The young woman decides to make camp for the time being, she sets up fire, and went to gather water and hunt for food in case they get hungry when they wake.

Dean wakes up first, his fingers twitch, he moves his head to the side and slowly opens his eyes, at first everything is blurry, but after a few blinks everything becomes clear and realize that he is outside what looks like to be on a path in the woods, the sun has set and is becoming dark quickly, he sits up quickly in search of his brother, but settles down when he sees him at his feet, Dean makes his way over to Sam and shakes his shoulder to arouse him from his slumber.

"Sam… Sammy, wake up." Dean says trying but failing to wake his brother, he searches around the quickly darkening woods and spots a light at the corner of his eyes; he sees that someone has set up fire, and a little further behind the fire Dean sees a white horse and a trailer. He put in more pursuit to wake his brother.

Sammy! Wake up." Dean says louder this time, and successfully got a moan from his brother. Sam slowly opens his eyes to see his brother in his face; Sam bats his hand to get Dean away so he can sit up. Sam now gets to look around and he sees trees all around and darkness aside from the fire.

"Dean? Where are we?" Sam questions and turns his head to his brother.

"Don't know. What is the last thing you remember?" Dean asks with a question of his own.

"I remember a hunt in Iowa, we save this boy from that motel manager guy or whoever he is, and he appears out of nowhere and pushes us thru the mirror and we woke up here and that about it." Sam replies. There are ruffles thru the bushes and breaking sticks, Dean and Sam turn towards the noise and get into a fighting position, the a girl who appears to be no more than being in her mid-twenties appears, head down looking at the ground to watch her footing, a bow and arrows strap to her back, when she finally looks up and saw that both of them are awake, she pauses and smiles at them, both Dean and Sam look at her in confusion.

"Oh goody your awake, well anyways I am pretty sure you're hungry so I went out and got food, I hope you don't mind but I got rabbit." The woman says, she maneuvers her way toward Dean and Sam sitting next to the fire placing the rabbit over the fire to cook it.

"Who are you?" Sam question her suspiciously, but before she answers the woman looks up from the fire and finally got a good look on their faces, first she turns to look at Sam and then stops at Deans face her eyes widen when she got a good look at his face knowing he looks familiar, Dean sees her clearly now and his expression mirrors hers.

"It's you!" Both Dean and the girls says at the Same time. Sam just looks between them confusion clearly written on his face.


End file.
